


[podfic] A Sword, a Horse, a Shield: the Steve Rogers/Tony Stark ship manifesto

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Out Of The Auditary podfics [6]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alcoholic Tony Stark, Angst and Feels, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Canon - Comics, Civil War (Marvel), Community: cap_ironman, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Podfic, Ship Manifesto, Steve Rogers Feels, Superhero Registration Act, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: An audio recording of the Steve Rogers/Tony Stark ship manifesto post on livejournal
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Out Of The Auditary podfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Out Of The Auditary 2020





	[podfic] A Sword, a Horse, a Shield: the Steve Rogers/Tony Stark ship manifesto

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Steve Rogers/Tony Stark ship manifesto](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/565366) by elspethdixon. 



> author's note - Spoilers: moderate ones for years of comics continuity, major ones for Civil War.
> 
> reader's note - this manifesto was posted in 2008.  
> also, the cover art is Cap & Iron Man doing their infamous hug & fly. Ah, canon.

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/qf84dx5zsod8l96/stevetony%20ship%20manifesto%20a.mp3?dl=0) (23.0 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:49:54

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the slightly more abrupt ending than usual. I had originally left it open ended while debating if I wanted to read out the whole list of fanfiction recs that end the manifesto but ended up deciding against it and then realizing the deadline for the challenge was closer than I thought and I hadn't finished editing. SO, definitely click through to the original manifesto post on LJ and enjoy falling into the deep hole of some really amazing Steve/Tony recs. Some of which were definitely my introduction to the pair and the fandom, as I was one of those people sucked into the pair in the aftermath of Civil War and the Death of Captain America.


End file.
